


Long awaited

by statuscrows



Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: "I want you dead, kid," Gauron says. "And when I say that I really do mean it in every way."





	Long awaited

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this fic because gauron/sousuke was like my first ever ship when i was 12 but two sentences in it definitely evolved into something i wouldn't really want 12 year old me reading. so i guess this fic is for present day me

The Arbalest goes down hard, knocking over trees and carving a thick groove through the canyon as it skids to a stop. The light of the Lambda Driver fades into nothing as Gauron watches, cigar clenched between his teeth. From a distance he can't tell how much he's fucked up the cockpit but from the fact that the Arm Slave stays down he can guess the answer is "a lot".

The blade of his knife had broken off inside the Arbalest from the way he'd kicked the machine down. He tosses away the hilt, and slides his AS down the cliff. The Arbalest stays where it fell, pretty, broken, and apparently useless. 

"You didn't go and die on me already, did you?" Gauron asks. He tosses the cigar through a new window that Sousuke's bullets had carved into Venom's side. There's no response, no indication that his message has been heard at all. "Ahh, now that's a shame. We barely got to have any fun."

He leaps, and then lands roughly, letting the Arbalest cushion his fall. Both arm screech out at the weight but there's still no movement. 

"Knock-knock." Gauron grabs the slab of metal keeping him from Sousuke's cockpit and wrenches it open like a can of tuna. It doesn't move easily; he mostly just tears open the hatch, before the metal catches and refuses to move. "Good enough."

Gauron opens up his own cockpit, finally standing up and stretching his arms over his head. He's exhausted but hell, he's dying so he's always exhausted. He can't afford to sit around just because his artificial leg has left his entire side numb. He's gotta act while Sousuke's still warm. 

He hops down off Venom's arm so that he's staring down into the Arbalest's cockpit from above. It's a mess of blood and wires with, Sousuke, beautiful, motionless, Sousuke smack dab in the middle of it. For whatever reason he wasn't wearing his combat suit but his school uniform, which probably did him no favors in the crash. The wound on his head has made a bloody mess of his face but it hasn't ruined his looks. The gash in his side looks far worse. 

"Hi honey, you're not looking so good in there. Hold on, I'll give you a hand." Gauron jumps down into the cramped cockpit, landing along the arm rests so he's standing over Sousuke. "Fuck, aren't you a sight," he mutters. 

He takes hold of the boy by his chin and lifts his head but he can't feel Sousuke like this. It's all wrong. He yanks his gloves off and flings them aside along with his chest plate before taking Sousuke in his hands again. 

Without his gloves he can feel how warm Sousuke's skin still is—and the presence of a faint pulse. 

"Oh?" Gauron pushes his head back and presses two fingers along his throat. He grins. "I'll be damned. You're still alive."

Sousuke's eyes, those deadly eyes of his, cold but not as cold as they should be, flicker open, and Gauron's heart jumps. He catches Sousuke's wrist just as he's aiming a gun at his face. His shot goes wide. 

He's hardly been awake two seconds but his first instinct had still been to kill. 

"Attaboy," Gauron says, chest so fucking warm with his joy. He squeezes Sousuke's wrist until the gun drops. Sousuke lets out a rough cough and his breath comes in heavy wheezes.

Sousuke's eyes aren't so focused anymore, he's probably very concussed and definitely losing blood, but he doesn't sit still. He gets one arm under himself to try and stand up, not seeming to notice that he's still got his seatbelt on. 

"Take it easy Kashim." He's still standing over Sousuke and kicks his arm out from under him. Sousuke falls back down. He tries to get up again and they repeat themselves. "God, you’re annoying," Gauron says fondly. 

It takes Gauron kicking his shoulder, and possibly finishing the job of breaking his collarbone, before Sousuke stops moving for even a second. 

"Those wounds might be fatal and they might not be. That really depends on how I'm feeling." He shimmies down into the tight space in front of Sousuke, a knee between his thighs. His artificial leg protests all the rough movement. "Right now I'm feeling very generous and very giving. Isn't it your lucky day?"

"I can't say…I agree," Sousuke says between wheezes. 

"Yeah, you're probably right." His eyes roam up Sousuke's body, as absorbed with the scrapes and wounds as the boy himself. 

He may still be going in and out but Sousuke's eyes are calm. Like he really has no idea how to be afraid for his own life. "I love you kid, do you know that?"

"You've mentioned it before." Sousuke's voice is too weak to be as obnoxious as it could be. "I don't believe you."

"Well I do.” Gauron’s smile grows. "Do you know what I want to do to you?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do it?"

Sousuke's brow furrows. "I don't care."

"Brat." He draws a knife from his boot and Sousuke stiffens. "The answer is a long, long time. You've been fucking with my head for years."

When he sees the knife move Sousuke makes a weak attempt to disarm him that Gauron shrugs off. He grabs hold of the seatbelts and cuts through them. The belt of his uniform comes next, cut more out of Gauron's impatience than necessity. 

"Gauron, wait," Sousuke's says. Gauron likes the sound of the kid pleading. Without warning he reaches down to cup Sousuke through his uniform. Sousuke jumps, comically startled at first and then grunts in pain. "Gauron, it's in your best interest to hold on."

"I doubt that.” Still, he humors Sousuke and leans away. 

"There's...a piece of shrapnel digging its way into my back," Sousuke says breathlessly. "I'd like to remove it before it actually skewers me."

"You wanna bleed out?"

"Between my bleeding out and you accidentally impaling me, I think the latter is more likely to kill me right now."

"That's fine by me. I want you dead, kid," Gauron says, planting both hands near Sousuke's head. It's too fucking hot in the AS and it hardly feels like there's room to breathe. "And when I say that I really do mean it in every way."

Sousuke looks up at him silently. 

"You need me to spell it out for you? I want to choke the life out of you Kashim. I want to fuck you and then kill you and then fuck you all over again." He lets out a calming breath. It doesn't do much when he's been hard since the middle of their fight. "I want to fuck you till you’re stiff and cold and flies start gathering."

There's no change in Sousuke's features. No fear, no disgust, no surprise.

"Okay, what?"

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Yeah?"

"For all that you value your ability to be unpredictable you're not very surprising."

"Ha." He gives Sousuke a shove and watches his composure fade with his pain. "Now that was pretty fucking hurtful."

He yanks Sousuke forward by the neck and holds him still. He takes a long look at his back and the piece of metal that's lodged itself into his skin. It's not a very clean looking wound and it's slippery enough to make pulling it out a pain but he manages. Once he realized that he was being helped Sousuke had stayed still, hardly twitching at the wound opening.

"You're welcome." Gauron tosses the chunk of twisted metal aside and helps himself to a handful of Sousuke's ass. He licks a slow line up his neck and tastes blood. 

"That's extremely unsanitary," Sousuke mumbles. 

Gauron chuckles. "Don't be a smart ass. You think I give a shit?"

There's a pregnant pause and Gauron has no doubt that he's really thinking of an answer. "Not likely," he finally says, voice quiet. 

"That's right." 

The fabric of Sousuke's uniform is thin and tears like paper when he takes his knife to it. Sousuke doesn't stay still for this part but he doesn't have the strength to really push him off now that he's losing more blood. He's got red marks that'll probably bruise nicely along his upper thigh from being thrown around without his suit to cushion the impact. 

He strokes his hand up along Sousuke's chest and chuckles at himself. "I'm not normally the romantic type you know. You really bring out the worst in me."

Sousuke doesn't respond. He has a hand clenched around a handlebar above him and his eyes are firmly shut. His face is set in neutral calm. 

"They teach you how to endure torture over at Mithril?" Sousuke doesn't answer, probably like his handbook suggested. "What'd they do? A little sleep deprivation? Stress poses? That kind of cute shit? I can't imagine the captain ordering you to go through anything useful.”

Gauron pulls him forward and stares at the tension in his face. Slowly, savoring every well-earned second, he draws the boy's face towards him. "They ever teach you what to do here?" he asks, voice low. 

Sousuke opens his eyes slowly "Theoretically—"

He can't hold back a laugh at that. "If your friends can find you before you bleed out this'll be a valuable lesson then." Before Sousuke can say anything else to spoil his mood he drags his tongue across his lips. 

"I could've had you years ago." He bites at Sousuke's bottom lip before releasing it, getting a kick out of the shudder he feels. "Back before Mithril spoiled you. What a waste. All I did was tease myself."

Sousuke tries to wiggle out of his grip but there isn't much strength behind it. There's some struggle in Sousuke's eyes as he weighs his options, considers if not fighting back will really increase his odds of survival. He must come to the correct answer because he refuses to sit still anymore. 

"Keep wiggling around if you want. It's kinda turning me on." It's a very different image than the one he'd had in his head, but it's not unwelcome. Sousuke losing blood fast, but still trying to fight him off is far from the fantasy of Sousuke limp and pliant while Gauron fucked him.

There's something so beautiful and so simple in Sousuke's eyes when Gauron gets his cock out. There aren't any complicated moral dilemmas, no lives for him to worry about, just the rage and hatred of someone who was thinking of nothing but killing and survival. He'd missed it and to see it again felt better than fucking him might. Or maybe comparable.

Sousuke's legs are up out of the mechanisms of the AS and it gives Gauron just enough space to slip between his thighs, one hand guiding his cock towards Sousuke's hole. "You are so fucking beautiful," he says. The line between mockery and letting out every insane feeling that the kid has inspired in him really was never there in the first place. 

Getting his cock in him feels like a goddamn victory. Sousuke grits his teeth and tenses up like he really is being tortured and it's military secrets he's trying to keep down not his own pain. Chasing his own pleasure is good, taking the kid and feeling a body he's wanted for way too long brought to the point of shaking by his cock is amazing, but the purity of the hatred in Sousuke's eyes makes his knees weak. 

"Always figured you'd have a tight ass, Kashim," he says, voice as obnoxious as it can be. He's not a fucking poet, he doesn't know how to take every glorious feeling Sousuke fills his soul with and turn it into words, but he can feed the fires of his hatred until it burns them both down. And wasn't that a pretty thought? Fucking Sousuke and then killing them both after he came. 

Sousuke hasn't exactly been cooperating as Gauron built up his speed, slicked by nothing but a couple cursory spits on his cock, and now he shifts one of his legs like he means to dislodge him. Because Gauron is expecting a hit to the chest he's unprepared for Sousuke kicking his artificial leg and nearly making him fall out of the AS. 

Gauron catches himself on the hatch, having not fallen too far from his original position. He pulls himself back, glad that his leg is still attached despite the pain running through his thigh. He punches Sousuke in one of the wounds on his side. 

"Sly little bastard," he mutters as Sousuke doubles over. It looks as though Sousuke might pass out but he's forcing himself to stay conscious. Of course he'd rather be awake for this, passing out in front of an enemy usually meant certain death. "Alright honey, now the next time you try something like that—" he wraps one hand around Sousuke's throat and slams his head back "—I won't be kind enough to keep fucking you in the ass, I'm gonna carve myself a cute cock sized hole in your gut. Capiche?"

Sousuke's eyes flicker across the AS and Gauron's form, probably still looking for a weapon or a weakness to exploit again. 

A sharp squeeze returns Sousuke's attention to him. "Caaaaapiiiiiche?"

Sousuke gives him a curt nod. 

"That's better." He forces himself back in again and god, the kid really hasn't been fucked before. "Keep yourself tight if you want. I'm loving it but it'll do less damage if you loosen up a little." 

Sousuke shivers but maybe some instinct still makes him inclined to follow practical orders because he doesn't clench down as hard. 

"Fuck yeah, just like that."

He's drenched in Sousuke's blood and he can't move them into a better position in their cramped space. Everything smells like blood and oil and the machine is probably overheating. It's fucking perfect. 

"I had dreams like this, Kashim." His hips slap again and again at Sousuke's thighs. "When I lost track of you in Pakistan I figured you'd probably bit the dust in another battle. It pissed me off thinking that someone might've killed you and not appreciated it."

"Would you shut up?" Sousuke mutters. 

"Nah, don't think so. I've been shut up for five years, keeping this type of shit to myself." He leans in again to kiss the ridged line of his lips. Sousuke turns away and Gauron gives his ear a bite. "I don't have a single fucking reason to stop, or a reason not to give myself everything I've ever wanted while I'm still kicking."

Sousuke starts to talk again and this time he shuts him up with his mouth, finally getting his tongue in there. Sousuke grunts and Gauron pulls his tongue away before he can get bitten. 

"You've got such a pretty mouth Kashim, it's hard to think you could've been around a bunch of mercenaries and not had at least one person try to fuck it. I bet everyone was extra sweet to you with your looks." There's a flash of surprise and a more uncomfortable emotion as Sousuke looks away. Gauron damn near giggles. "You didn't notice, did you? No, why would you? Beautiful, single-minded killer like you couldn't have given two shits what anybody else wanted." 

He growls, picking up his pace in the cramped cockpit. He's so hard and it's all so fucking good. "You should've come with me when I'd offered. I'd have shot the dick off anybody who looked twice at you."

Sousuke casts a sideways glance in his direction and his voice is flat enough to make Gauron shiver. "I didn't need help killing people."

It's that perfect storm of excitement, nostalgia, and primal fear that makes Gauron come, bowed over and groaning loudly. He keeps fucking Sousuke in slow, shuddering strokes as he finishes and feels better than he has since his bullshit diagnosis. 

"Good ass really is life affirming." He leans his head against Sousuke and lets himself think. He didn't know how much time he had before reinforcements came so he'd need to act quickly. If he cut one of Sousuke's wounds just right he could be hard again just as Sousuke finished bleeding out. 

Sousuke moves suddenly, and Gauron only just catches him. He didn't even notice the boy grabbing his knife. 

"Drop it," he orders. 

Sousuke presses forward harder. 

"Stupid fuck." He slams Sousuke's hand against the side of the hatch and the metal clatters to the floor. "Now then—"

He startles backwards at the sight of Sousuke's other hand reaching for his eyes, thumb ready to gouge. 

"For fuck's sake!" Gauron shouts, laughing. He takes hold of Sousuke, kissing him again, embracing him like he's the star of some RomCom he'd probably hate. Only Sousuke's still struggling in his arms.

"You really are the best, kid," Gauron says. 

They both turn as the AI flickers on. It says a few scratchy, illegible words before powering down. It doesn't look like it's turned off, more like it's gone to sleep. It probably meant that Sousuke's allies were closing in.

"Way to kill the mood." Gauron gets himself straightened out, watching Sousuke watch him. As debauched and bloody as he looks he was still deadly. Gauron sighs heavily. "That's my que to leave."

"You're not killing me?"

Gauron stares at him. He hadn't said anything to that effect; just that he was planning to leave but, "... No," he decides. "I'm not gonna kill you. Let's say that was just sweet talk."

The surprise on Sousuke's face is almost worth it as he starts to pull himself out of the cockpit. 

"Good ass is life affirming," Gauron repeats with a shrug. "But I'm not leaving you here either."

Surprise warps into anger as Gauron pulls him out of the cockpit and throws him onto Venom's hand. Sousuke curls a bit around the wound on his side and glares up at Gauron's grinning face. 

"Oh, don't look at me like that Kashim. You're the one who called me predictable."

Sousuke makes an attempt to get off but he can't lift his weight. Gauron climbs back into Venom and curls a hand around Sousuke, keeping him in place with the AS's thumb. He flips on the speakers. "Be good now. If you piss me off too much I may just drop you."

AS aren't built for carrying people, much less the wounded. They were snug on the inside to conform to one piolet's body. There's was an honesty in the design that Gauron had always liked. No pretense about the machine being made for anything but war. 

Sousuke is crouching down in Venom's palm, a hand braced at his side and the other around Venom's thumb. His eyes are closed to keep him from getting anything in them. 

Gauron smiles to himself. Movement would be difficult and extremely painful for Sousuke but he knew his boy would be just fine. It'd take more than a few broken bones to stop him. 

He was built like a goddamn cockroach. They both were.


End file.
